doubleworldfandomcom-20200214-history
November 2013
1 Friday Pic of the day. Kid Icarus: Uprising is now available to download via eShop in Japan. By the way, we gave a makeover to Pit's pose when he's shooting his bow and arrow so it looks sharper. Do note that all images are still in development. This and past pics may be different from the finished product. Thanks for understanding. 4 Monday Pic of the day. Is this a spaceship from Hocotate? No-this is a bomb SHAPED like a spaceship. After liftoff, it will drop down when you least expect it. 5 Tuesday Photo strip of the day. Plant it, water it, and then timber! It's high maintenance but totally worth the effort! It needs tactics like never before. 6 Wednesday Pic of the day. Link's downward strike was designed to change to a Meteor Smash when the tip of the sword is aligned just right at the start. However, it will be removed if it's deemed too powerful overall after some multiplayer play tests. 7 Thursday Pic of the day. Marth joins the battle!! Once again, everyone will be overwhelmed by his magnificent sword skills!! 8 Friday Pic of the day. We gave Marth a full makeover, giving him design elements from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and newer games. 11 Monday Pic of the day. Here are the familiar capsules--these guys deserve a prize for being in every single game. We gave them a cute redesign by shortening their length a bit. 12 Tuesday Pic of the day. Marth's sword has a powerful tip! So we gave his sword slashes a sharp look with an emphasis on its edge. 13 Wednesday Pic of the day. The Villager's bug catching net that was shown in the movie is actually a grapple move. It is sort of like Link's Clawshot and Samus's Grapple Beam. 14 Thursday Pic of the day. The characters' thick outlines are only available in the 3DS version. Only the external outline is thickened and won't appear in instances like when the hands or feet are overlapping. It's got a softness to it and is not just black. 15 Friday Pic of the day. A new stage, Mario Galaxy!! The pull of gravity emanates from the center of the planet, so this will require using brand-new tactics. Here's what happens when you stand by the edges. Vertical jumps and getting hit upward will shoot you up diagonally. 18 Monday Pic of the day. Starship Mario floats up high in the Mario Galaxy stage. Lubba is on board as well. 19 Tuesday Pic of the day. Here's Marth, the sleepyhead. 20 Wednesday Pic of the day. The giant wind mill in the right-hand side of Windy Hill. It keeps on turning even though it can't fit in the screen, so you'll find yourself in trouble if you're on it for too long. 21 Thursday Pic of the day. Super Mario 3D World is out today in Japan! To commemorate the occasion I had these four…people(?) come together in a group shot. 22 Friday Pic of the day. (The back of my neck sure feels warm…) 25 Monday Pic of the day. I see some familiar faces. 26 Tuesday Pic of the day. Here's the new edition of the Ray Gun. The Smash Bros. mark appears backward because it acts like a stamp. We design the Ray Gun carefully each time to ensure it doesn't look like a real gun. 27 Wednesday Pic of the day. Sonic, failure. 28 Thursday Pic of the day. A Dark Train goes full-steam ahead. 29 Friday Pic of the day. A red-black effect now appears when you're hit by a strong blow. It'll only appear when you have high damage, so when you see this you're in trouble--and you're probably about to get KO'd!